LET US SAVE TO FOX QUESADA
by ZANKYUSEN
Summary: The girls are spies and must save the president of the Mexican Republic
1. Default Chapter

Note: My name is ZANKYUSEN I am the translator of this fanfiction, I am of  
Mexican origin, the person who escribio this fic was cayce the to lover  
craft, I rectify I I am not the author of this fanfiction nor the hina  
owner of love but they ken akamatsu...  
  
LET US SAVE To FOX QUESADA! WOW  
  
Keitarou: Why?  
Cayce: so that I do not like much Love Hina...  
Mitsune: Why? If he is chido  
Cayce: the good plot does not attract much to me... but... In this  
fanfiction chavas of Hinata Sou is like type ángles of Charlie, and  
Keitarou only an assistant of them.  
They were the girls and Keitarou in the house of the Tea Hinata when  
suddenly...  
Charlie: girls, we have problems, president of Mexico Vicente Fox Quesada  
has been kidnapped.  
Motoko: What? It is the tenth kidnapping of the day  
SARAH: yes, What the presidents are not known to take care of single?  
Naru: I am going away to prepare (a black leather suit is put that is seen  
him well pegadito)  
  
Naru: (it strikes it) About what you think, PERVERT!  
Keitarou: O///o WOWWhy TToTT I cannot have extraordinary suits like you?  
Mitsune: you can be disguised of Barman or Droguin  
Keitarou: NOOOO TTOTT  
SARAH: (it kicks to him in the head) he is not chillón!  
* They dress to Keitarou like a chicken *  
Keitarou: Of jester's outfit? TTOTT All: Some problem? *  
Keitarou: Y  
(All removes their arms and they aim to him with them)  
Keitarou: I say... NO  
Naru: Thus it is better!  
Motoko: Charlie!  
Charlie: Yes, Motoko?  
Motoko: To where we will go?  
Charlie: to the residence of the Pines  
Mitsune: And that is in Mexico?  
Charlie: s All: We will go to Mexico!  
Kaolla: (it removes a hat from charro)  
Mitsune: I will prove tequila!  
Naru: perhaps me one to the zapatista movement.  
Motoko: and I... What I will do?  
Mitsune: You can fight badly... is much corruption there.  
SARAH: I will buy pirate discs.  
CONTINUE..... 


	2. Crazy adventures in the DF

Crazy adventures in the D.F.  
Our friends of Hinata Inn were circulating freely for the city of Mexico  
in their new van, since they have to meet with their secret contact in the  
DF. (after several hours of flight, and a delay to leave the airport) when  
suddenly a voice is heard that told them:  
"BORDER YOU TO THE BANK, BORDER YOU TO THE BANK, BUT GET OFF THE BENCH"  
So our friends for not having problems with the law, decide to get off the  
bench, and to obey the command.  
Poncho Aurelio (the traffic official): you are violating the law, so Put on  
that of the Puebla! A Sister juanita or a blind man! Help me to help him.  
*The positions that I lift them Poncho Aurelio were: to circulate without  
having gummed of verification (the verification is no longer applied but  
the one to take out bite applies it), to bring the lights of the turned off  
van (if it was by day) and to circulate for the second floor of the  
peripheral (if not yet they finished it).  
Keitaro: Nani?  
Poncho Aurelio: that she/he puts on that of the Puebla it takes out a  
quinienton or a Sister juanita to help him.  
Mitsune:¬¬ I know those keys: she/he wants a bite.  
* To what Kaolla tells him: Mr. she/he wants that it bites him, with a lot  
of pleasure I will bite him and I will chew it until I get tired.  
Shinobu hits it with a water heater and almost it knocks her,  
Shinobu: excuse it official, it is that she/he doesn't know that bitten in  
Mexico it means bribe.  
Discolored Aurelio: good this well, but good and they will put on the one  
of the one it populates if or not.  
Keitaro: ah, yes ^ ^ with a lot of pleasure.  
*Keitaro gives to Poncho Aurelio she/he gives him 500 PESOS and Poncho  
Aurelio leaves with its parejota, telling him the following thing.  
Poncho Aurelio: You already see parejota like there are still people that  
puts on the one of the one it populates...  
Parejota: OK, but it is invited the tamal cakes for that yesterday played  
me..  
*Mientras so much in the van.  
Naru: O_O, you are a... you are a... you are a RETARDED one, IMBECILE (it  
hits it) you gave Him 500 pesos! In that were thinking idiot.  
Keitaro: TToTT NOOOOOOOOOO realized SINGLE SERVE THE NOTE AND I gave IT to  
him.  
Shinobu: Senpai Urashima, don't worry I already happen since we make him.  
* Hinata Inn girls and Keitaro went heading for The Pines after the  
accident with Poncho Aurelio, good suddenly in the itinerary Keitaro said  
that it felt a very important physiologic necessity that had to carry out  
(leave to urinate), so they had to park the van -quarter note and armored  
(they parked it in the air goods - and all came out, Kaolla and Motoko went  
to buy quesadillas with MRS. MARGARA FRANCISCA (very greedy-guts this  
Kaolla) .esta Mitsune left to a liquor store to buy some tequila bottles  
since she/he wanted to know if it was but strong that the Sake.  
And, Shinobu and Naru went for a walk for the bariums of the surroundings,  
when they come to some crazy batos in a corner for where they happened....  
  
I beat crazy 1: Mommy! If your buttocks were pan, there I shattered my  
eggs (to Naru)  
I beat crazy 2: In that line, I am not formed, AND I enter! (to Shinobu)  
I beat crazy 3: Apachuuuuuuuurrooooooo! (to both)  
I beat crazy 4: Mamacitaaaaaaaa sucks, I suckle, I thread, reviro, rebabeo,  
I sew, I unstitch,  
I squeeze, I wash, I iron and I take care from children to  
domicilioooooooo!  
Shinobu: Naru - senpai TToTT  
Naru: PERVERTS! (it turns with a look of anger)  
*Y there is where a fight type loosens Matrix  
I beat 2: Don't warm pan that the sausage is not for you! O_o  
Naru: (she/he prepares their fists to fight alone it is heard thundering  
of their fingers)  
Shinobu ;______; Naru - Senpai... HARD TO THOSE EVIL ones  
Naru: (it hits the CRAZY BATOS with their technique the Naru Punch's)  
The crazy beat: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh already takes us the smutty aaaggg.  
  
-------------------------WHILE SO MUCH------------------------------  
Keitaro already returns of making of the bathroom when she/he meets with a  
surprise, the van in that you/they traveled was COMPLETELY dismantled,  
without tires, without rines, without glasses, mirrors, without its stereo  
Xplot, and for if it was little... WITHOUT MOTOR in the chassis had a note  
which said" Thank you for the piezas losers"" (by the way, Sarah is  
supposed that she/he was taking care of the van, but she/he left to buy  
some CD's Piratas and a yuki....)  
FLASH BACK  
  
Salesperson: Of what flavor will she/he want the yuki?!  
Sarah: Grape OuO!  
Salesperson: Here you have they are 5 pesos  
Sarah: if here she/he has their 5 pesos, thank you.  
Sarah: OuO mmmm Yuki of UVA OuO...  
END OF THE FLASH BACK  
Keitaro: TToTT AAHH! AAHH and The van that it passed him... and it was of  
the Nissan! NOOOOOOOOOO (she/he tells it crying as crazy).  
Sarah: (does it arrive eating yuki and with about 40 CD's Piratas): OoO  
oooohhh! What step? AND the van Keitaro??? What did you make to the van  
that we had just bought?  
Keitaro: What are not you seeing? They Dismantled it the whole van  
*Back Motoko eating some huitlacoche quesadillas.  
Motoko: O_o The.. the.. the.. the van!  
* Motoko drops quesadilla from the impression when seeing that I pass to  
the van.  
Motoko: Keitaro was supposed that you should be taking care... WORM,  
Stupid... you always cause us problems! (it takes out their katana) SECRET  
TECHNIQUE ZAGAN-KEN.  
*Keitaro comes out flying saying  
Keitaro: non Motoko, I was not she/he walked in the bathroom I go  
llegandoooooooooo.  
*Después that Keitaro lands, Arrives the other ones small and they toss  
the blame to Keitaro.  
All: Now how we will leave big BAKA?!  
*BAKA means:Stupid or Idiot.  
Keitaro: mmmm since eehh... in fishbowl? TToTT (she/he tells it crying and  
everything hit by the fall)  
*Y automatically like work of the sky passes this Vitor in its micro and  
she/he stops to see Hinata Inn girls.  
Vitor: go up him, go up him, be still places, green Indians, boulevard,  
tepito, baseboard, pipipipipi!!! Passes him there are still  
places!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Up Hinata Inn girls in the microbus  
Vitor says: There is diosito that I pass in the sky, since your Ángeles  
they fell of the clouds (and in that moment Vitor gives to the Micro).  
*Keitaro you goes up to the micro quickly all upset one  
Keitaro: O_o is SUPPOSED THAT she/he should WAIT TO THE PASSAGE MR.  
OPERATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vitor: look in the first place you you ascended and then you under so that  
these angels ascended (the girls to the bottom say thank you to tell us  
angels) and then neither she/he wanted to pay me that of the passage and  
she/he wanted him to wait for it because magicians.  
Keitaro:¡¡¡¡¡OIGA didn't Want to PAY HIM THE PASSAGE FOR THAT THE GIRLS had  
ALREADY PAID HIM MY PASSAGE, IN it SPREADS THAT!!!!!  
Vitor: Good goes down to their car that will stamp, walk him already passes  
him...  
*good after the muss of Vitor and Keitaro all feel  
Naru: TTOTT why to us??!! For that had to spend this? Everything for your  
blame  
Keitaro. (him own 2 Naru-Punch's).  
Keitaro: For that hit me they didn't take charge me the van, she/he went to  
SARAH...... (she/he says it with the face bleeding since for the blow you  
hits in the seats of the micro).  
Naru: don't toss the blame to the poor Sarah she wanted a yuki, and  
separate your you didn't take a long time.  
*Keitaro in their mind: good not if for that I get angry if I can no longer  
remedy it.  
Keitaro. Since we make him TToTT.  
* Suddenly Shinobu begins to scream the following thing...  
Shinobu: SUPERIORS, A. A. A. Here HAS to DESCEND.  
*en the alone micro had a single bell and Kaolla and Sarah they were  
fighting to play it.  
Kaolla: I STAMP HIM, I STAMP HIM.  
Sarah: NOT I STAMP HIM THAT I STAMP HIM  
ALL SCREAMING: ALREADY Play it THE TWO MEETINGS....  
*Kaolla and Sarah play it  
*Vitor stops the micro suddenly and she/he opens the door so that the girls  
lower, but when she/he goes lowering Keitaro she/he closes him the door and  
it begins to move the micro.  
Keitaro: TTOTT WAITS opens me THE DOOR THAT AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SQUASHES  
ME!!!!  
* In that Motoko when seeing that Keitaro you that do caught in the door of  
the micro says  
Motoko: there is Keitaro, as you are yourself it happens that to give you  
to the I finish, mmmm neither way will have to survive (it takes out their  
sword) SECRET TECHNIQUE SHINMEL RYU. Technical  
*la of Motoko made to the micro of Vitor that you are he she/he fell the  
door and wing time ,hizo that Keitaro came out flying for the airs.  
It will continue......  
THIS FANFIC was WRITTEN ORIGINAL she/he MENTIONS FOR Cayce-Nayset-Lovecraft-  
Poe AND HITOMI -CHAN. BUT it was MODIFIED BY ZANKYUSEN.  
  
A THOUSAND EXCUSES FOR THIS TRANSLATION, since it IS NOT VERY EXACT TO THE  
GROINS, since it was MADE IN SPANISH AND ME HIM HEY TRANSLATED BY MEANS OF  
A PROGRAM OF COMPUTER. I ASK THEM for THEIR OPINION FAVOR OF SENDING THEIR  
COMMENTS TO THE FOLLOWING ADDRESS OF ELECTRONIC MAIL:  
truckerpcbear03@hotmail.com  
ATTN:  
ZANKYUSEN 


End file.
